Miss Nanny
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Hotch needs a nanny for Jack


Jennie Miller smiled as she pulled up to a two story house in Arlington, Va. She had an interview here today for a nanny job, looking back into the back seat she smiled at her soon who was trying to keep his coloring book in his lap while he colored. "are we here mommy?" he asked looking up at her.

"yes baby, we are, now remember what I told you. Be good, no asking a million questions and don't touch anything"

"okay mommy" he replied and with that she got out of the car and went to un-strap her son. As they were walking up to the door it opened and a small boy came running out with a short red headed woman fallowing him.

"Jack, come back here its rude to just jump right out at someone!" Jennie smiled and stuck her hand out for the young woman

"I'm Jennie Miller, this is my son Logan"

"Penelope Garcia and this little man here is Jack Hotchner" She shook her hand and smiled as the boys started chattering between them selves. "we'll at least we know they get along"

"yeah that's a good start."

"come on lets go inside and talk" Jennie fallowed her into the house and looked around assessing the room. It was comfortable and clean, not cluttered but it looked like a lived in home. To her right was a living room. To her left was a dining room which she assumed lead into the kitchen and In front of her was a stair case. "come on into the kitchen Jennie I just pulled out some cookies"

"Cookies!" both the boys yelled and raced after Penelope.

"Logan, you have to ask don't just take one" Jennie said and laughed when she saw that he already had a half eaten cookie.

"its okay Hun, boys will be boys I guess" Penelope handed her a cup of coffee and gestured for her to sit at the Kitchen island with her. "now tell me about yourself"

"Well you know my name already, I am 26, single mom and I have a Masters in Child Psychology and Social Work. I was in the military for Four years and I am divorced." Jennie took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Penelope she knew that a back round check had been run, but Penelope was probably just checking to see if she told the truth.

"wow with your Credentials I am surprised that you are here. Shouldn't you be interviewing for a Government job or something?" Penelope asked.

"I thought about it, but I think I got enough government exposure when I was in the military." she laughed "Plus this job would be good for my son, I can be home all the time."

"very good. So let me show you to the cottage out back that you will be staying in" Penelope said and Jennie just looked at her confused

"So I have to job?"

"Hun you had the job before you got here. You are the only applicant who doesn't have a record, and is proficient in self defense. Aaron Hotchner is a stickler for protecting his son."

"okay" Jennie said and feeling bubbly she pulled Penelope into a hug "I'm sorry I and just so excited!"

"Don't, worry Darlin I do it all the time too" the Red-Head replied

"Logan, Jack come on lets go see the Cottage out back!" Jennie said and took each of the boys by the hand, as they made there way out the back door. Looking over at Penelope she smiled again "So how do you know Mr. Hotchner?"

"Oh I work with him at the BAU. I am the teams Technical Analyst"

"Oh, that's nice. So you didn't have to work today?"

"they finished up their case in Washington State last night they should be back in town tonight" Jennie nodded and stopped at the end of the property, at it stood a small cottage, with white shutters around the windows and flowers that surrounded the front porch.

"wow, I'm surprised Mr. Hotchner didn't just rent this out!" she said and Penelope laughed as she unlocked the door.

"That's what I told him. Now it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and kitchen. Its not very big, but since its just you and your son I am sure it will be fine"

"its really more then enough" Jennie pulled Penelope into a hug again and was greeted by laughter " Thank you so much!"

Later the night Jennie and Penelope sat at the main houses Kitchen table, drinking coffee and playing cards. Penelope had helped Jennie get everything out of her truck and start to unpack. After they had gotten the boys down for the night, they sat down to get to know each other better. Jennie was interested in the kind of work that Penelope did. While Penelope was still baffled that Jennie only wanted to be a nanny.

"Gin!" Jennie said excitedly and set her cards down. "Finally I thought I would never win a hand!"

"Hey, your pretty hard to beat!" Penelope said and stood "Hotch should be home soon. Don't mind him if he's a bit stuffy. When they've been on a case for more then a week he tends to put off this 'leave me alone' vibe, but you'll get used to it"

Jennie nodded and walked over to the sink to put her cup in it. Looking out the kitchen window she saw a shadow move across the back porch, turning to Penelope she said " Does Mr. Hotchner usually come through the back door?"

"No why" Penelope asked confused and then her eyes grew big when Jennie reached down and un-holstered a gun from her ankle, "oh crap, is someone out back?"

"Yes" walking to the back door Jennie raised her gun and swung the door open, "who are you?"

"who the hell are you?" the tall black man standing on the other side demanded.

"Derek?" Not lowering her gun Jennie looked back to see the relived face of Penelope. "Jennie its alright, this is Derek Morgan he's on the team."

Jennie nodded and holstered her gun "Sorry about that I wasn't expecting you"

"No problem" He said and shook her hand "Its good to see someone protecting my Baby Girl"

"Derek what the heck were you doing coming through the back door?" Penelope asked putting her hands on her hips. "you have a key!"

"I didn't know if you were awake and I left my spare key at the house" He whined and smirked at Penelope "come on Baby girl don't be mad at me!"

"buy me some roses and chocolate and I just might get over it" She said and flipped her hair walking back into the kitchen.

"you guys together?" Jennie asked

"No, but not for lack of trying. She's my best friend" Derek said and walked into the kitchen "so what's with the gun?"

"I come from a long line of cops and Military men, I always carry a gun" Jennie said and shrugged.

They all talked for a little while before they heard the front door open and what sounded like several people come in. Jennie stood as five others joined them in the kitchen. "you must be Jennie Miller, I'm Aaron Hotchner" the tall man who walked in first said and shook her hand " I am sorry but they all insisted on coming over to meet you."

"its alright" Jennie said and leaned forward to shake hands with the team

"Jennifer Jarau."

"David Rossi"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Spencer Reid" the youngest one said and something clicked as she looked at him

"I remember you, you were the teachers aid in my Sociology 103 class my Junior year in college." Jennie said and let go of his hand as his face lit up.

"yes, You were a strait A student one of two who passed every test Mr. Edwards gave" he said and smiled

"So how long have you been a nanny?" The tall Italian man who introduced himself as David Rossi asked.

"truthfully, this is my first Nanny job, but I'm a mom and I'm pretty good with kids" she said and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"What did you do in the military?" JJ asked and when everyone gave her a curious look she held her hands up "what Pen's not the only one who did a back round check"

"its okay" Jennie said "I was a Sharp Shooter. Dad was ever so proud when I called home to tell him that"

They all laughed and then the other woman Emily Prentiss turned to Derek and asked "How the hell did you get here before us?"

"I didn't go back to the office…" he said and looked down at the ground, Penelope elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow mamma stop!"

"No you tell them what you did, scared the crap out of us!" she said and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Uhhh, Ok, I forgot my spare key and when I tried to get in the back door…" and then he mumbled the rest, Jennie laughed and put a hand on Penelope's arm as she glared at Derek "Its okay, I saw him coming around back didn't know who he was so I opened the door and shocked the heck out of him when he saw my gun pointed at him"

"ha! I knew someone would scare the crap out of you one day!" Emily said and high fived Jennie

"Yeah well I know I'll never try to scare her" Derek mumbled and hip bumped Penelope.

"well now that everyone is introduced and has interrogated you, they can all go home now" Penelope said to Jennie and turned to Hotch "She's all moved into the cottage. Jack is asleep and your copy of her background check is on your desk"

"thank you Garcia." Jennie watched as he ushered everyone out of the kitchen and to the front door. When he came back in his tie was loose and he looked ready to drop. "sorry, about that. They get protective."

"its alright I understand" she stood there for a moment in the awkward silence and stuffed her hands into her front pockets.

"so, Penelope says you have a three year old son?" he asked breaking the silence.

"yeah, He'll be four soon. He's at the cottage sleeping" Jennie said and tried not to stare. Mr. Hotchner was a good looking man. She could tell that he worked out and he held a sort of ruggedly handsome charm. "I should actually go check on him"

"yes well you must be tired from the day" He said and sighed. "look I'm not good at this getting to know people thing. Penelope said you were perfect for the job so I let her hire you"

"I understand. I'm not much of a people person either" Jennie said and smiled at him "well I'm headed to bed I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night" he nodded

"Goodnight sir"

The first few weeks flew by fast and soon Jennie and Logan were settled into their new home. Every morning she got up and got her son dressed and then headed to the main house. They would cook breakfast and say good bye to Mr. Hotchner, then they would head to the park or library before coming home for lunch. Jennie had quickly become attached to Jack, he was a spunky little boy with lots of energy , him and Logan became fast friends, hardly leaving each others side.

"eight, nine, ten… here I come!" Jennie said loudly and snuck into the living room to search out the two little boys who were playing hide and seek. "Now where could they be?"

Turning she walked into the hall way just as the front door opened. She smiled as Mr. Hotchner walked in, putting her finger to her lips she said "shh, were playing hid and go seek, want to help me find them?"

He smiled and nodded. Setting his jacket and keys on the front entrance table, he loosened his tie. "I think I hear giggling in the dining room."

Nodding she tiptoed into the dinning room, and smiled as she heard the giggling too. "I hope we find them too. Or I'll be eating pizza all by my self tonight!"

With that both boys jumped out from under the table and where snatched up by herself and Mr. Hotchner "Gotcha!"

"Aww you tricked us!" Jack squealed and hugged his dad.

"that I did!" Jennie said and set her son down "Now why don't you go get washed up the Pizza should be ready in a few moments and we can eat now the Mr. Hotchner is home"

She smiled as the boys ran up the stairs to wash their hands "how was your day sir?"

"Surprisingly slow. No new cases. And I have told you several times to call me Hotch" he said and took his tie off.

"I know" she said and pulled the pizza out of the oven. Turning she stopped short as she saw Hotch unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt and roll up his sleeves.

"you okay?" he asked and she could see the concern etched in his face.

"oh yeah… sorry" she blushed and set the pizza down. Turning back to the stove she turned it off and took a deep breath, Aaron Hotchner was a very attractive man in his suit and even more attractive with his sleeves rolled up and looking relaxed.

After dinner she put the boys' favorite movie Cloudy with A Chance Of Meatballs on. They'd had baths before dinner and were already in their pajamas. Kissing their heads she stood back up and walked into the kitchen to clean up, but again stopped short when she saw Hotch at the sink washing dishes. No man in her family did the house work, they took out the trash but that had been the extent of it. Even when she was in the military and worked all day she would still come home and cook and clean before her husband got home.

"sir, you don't have to do that. Its my job" she said and took a plate from him and dried it.

"No, you've had the boys all day. I don't mind, plus this is better then the mountains of paper work that's waiting for me upstairs in my office." he grinned over at her and she about melted, the man barely smiled and the grin was normally impossible to catch.

"Like it said its my job." she said again and nudged him with her elbow. "now go watch the movie with the boys. After this I am done cleaning I'll put the Jack to bed and head down to the cottage"

"yes, Ma'am" he said and handed her the sponge. "you know Logan can just stay the night if you want. I have the day off tomorrow so it wont be any trouble"

Jennie looked up from the dishes and stared at him "are you sure, Logan is a handful"

"No its okay, Jack can be a handful too." Hotch said and Jennie nodded at him.

"okay but if you need me just come get me" she said and finished up the dishes. Walking into the living room she smiled Hotch was sitting the couch laughing at the movie with the boys on each side of him. Sitting down on the edge of the couch her son looked over at her. "Do we have to go?"

"no actually Mr. Hotchner said you could stay the night, would you like that?" she asked and laughed when her son started to bounce up and down. "ok why don't you and Jack go brush your teeth I'll be up in a minute to say good night"

Both her and Hotch laughed as the boys jumped up and scrambled up the stairs. "thank you again Sir."

"your welcome and please call me Hotch or Aaron" he said smiling at her and she just couldn't say no when he smiled like that.

"ok, Hotch" Standing she smiled back at him "I'm going to go tuck them in"

"Here I'll go with you" he said and turned off the TV, fallowing her up the stairs.

The next morning Jennie woke up and smiled as she looked over at the clock, it was past eleven in the morning. Running to her closet she grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top, not caring that it didn't cover her up. Hotch was probably mad that she had left her son with him for so long. Running out the front door of her house she stopped short when she saw the three of them playing football in the yard, or at least trying too. Hotch was running while Logan was hanging on to his back and Jack was holding on to his leg.

She laughed when Hotch finally fell over the boys pounced on him, grabbed the ball and ran yelling "WE WIN!"

"Aww boys that no fair!" Hotch said and started to get up, when he saw her standing out side her door. She waved at him and walked over "did you sleep well?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm sorry I slept in for so long" she replied and ran a hand through her long hair. Suddenly realizing that she hadn't brushed it. "I'm usually up early."

"its okay, we got up and made pancakes and then came out to play" he shrugged. "if you want you can go rest some more, I've got the weekend off I can hang out with the kids"

"no, no its okay" Jennie said and crossed her arms, she was feeling very exposed, she'd never left the house with out something that covered her arms, and her hair was never down. Rubbing her arms she felt the long scar that went from her collar bone to the elbow. Looking up at Hotch she saw that he had noticed it. "Um, I'm going to go change"

He nodded and then turned back to the boys who where tossing the ball back and forth. "take your time"

Later that day Jennie and the boys were out on the back porch grilling burgers, Hotch had run to the store to get some things. She had set up a small pool out back the week before since it was late July and for once in D.C they were having a heat wave. Flipping the burgers she smiled looked back to see someone come through the back door.

"Hey Jennie" Rossi said as he came out of the house holding a bottle of wine.

"hey, Hotch just went to the store, he should be back in a minute" turning to him she pointed the spatula at him "Do you all have spare keys?"

"yes, hazard of the job" he laughed and set the bottle on the table, he looked at her and pointed to her shoulder "Where did you get that?"

"crap" she said and grabbed her button up cover shirt. "Hazard of the job."

"you don't have to cover it you know" he said and took off his jacked, walking over to her he held out his arm showing a long jagged scare "I got it when I was wrestling an UNSUB"

"bet it hurt like hell huh?" she said and turned back to the grill. She appreciated that he was willing to make her comfortable but she didn't really want to tell him how she got her scar.

"Yes it did" he said and she sighed, she could just hear him crossing his arms and waiting for her to tell him.

"Iraq, three months captivity, they thought they could bleed the 'Slut' out of me" shaking her head she closed the grill and turned to look at him. "I was supposed to just shoot someone. Some damn General. I was perched on a hill completely hidden, turns out I wasn't the only one."

She expected him to act concerned and try and consol her but he just nodded his head "got out after that?"

"Yes and no. I knew I could handle if they sent me back. Hell, I would have given anything to go back and finish them all off. But my sister was sick and I had come up for re-enlistment" Turning she opened the grill again and started taking the burgers off "don't say anything"

"I wont" he replied. Setting the burgers on the table she looked over at the boys and smiled they were splashing each other with water.

"Hey Jack your Uncle Dave is here. I think he might be a little hot!" she yelled to them and then smirked when she saw Rossi's face as both the boys got up and started running to him.

"evil woman" he said and ran.

Laughing she turned and once again stopped short. Hotch was standing in the door way holding a grocery bag. "Iraq?"

"Its on my back round" she said through clenched teeth. Walking towards him she took the bag and turned to the table to take out its contents.

"Your background doesn't say captive for three months" she knew he was standing right behind her now and his voice was sending chills up her spine.

"the military only reports what they feel is important. I was a sharpshooter not normal personnel, we were sent on missions that technically didn't happen. It wouldn't be in my file." pasting on a fake smile she stepped away from him and called out to the boys and Rossi that it was time for dinner.

She tried to act normally around Hotch the rest of the evening making sure the boys didn't know anything was wrong. After dinner Rossi said goodbye and laughed when Jennie threw a towel at him for leaving with out even helping clean up. After putting the Jack to bed in his room and Logan in the cottage, Jennie stepped out into the night air and sighed. It was still hot at ten in the evening. Seeing that the kitchen lights were off in the main house she took off her over shirt and smiled when she felt the air hit her shoulders. She was so used to covering up that it felt good to just have on a tank top.

Tucking part of her shirt into her back pocket she pulled up her hair and tied it. She still had to clean the grill and empty the boys' pool. Reaching the porch she almost screamed when she saw Hotch sitting at the table in the dark, drinking a glass of what looked like scotch. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't see you there"

"you know you can clean the grill tomorrow" he said and sipped at his drink. He looked so serious she was sure she could throw a ping pong ball at his face and he wouldn't budge. Shaking her head she walked into the house and filled a bucket with water and came back out, "And why are you calling me Sir again?"

"Because I'm comfortable with it" she said and opened the grill, grabbing a scrubby she attacked it. Letting out her pent up anger, she was pissed that Rossi had gotten her to open up and pissed that Hotch was questioning her, even if he hadn't said anything she knew what he was thinking. It was what they all thought when she got back, will she be okay? Is she going to go nuts like most people who come back from captivity? Letting go of the scrubby she turned to him and put her hands on her hips "go ahead ask I know you want too?"

"ask what Jennie. You were held against your will in Iraq of all places, I know what that does to a person" he said and she wanted to slap the glass out of his hand as he took another sip. She just looked at him and waited. He was sitting in the chair his legs stretched out in front of him, he looked like he couldn't give a damn about anyone or anything.

"Fine what ever… next time tell me when Rossi is going to be here. I don't feel like playing show and tell again" Huffing she turned back to the grill and stared scrubbing again.

"have you ever actually talked to anyone about it?" he asked and she didn't even have to turn around to know he was eyeing her, she could feel it.

"I talked to a few shrinks when I got back. It was Mandatory. Besides that my sister is the only one who knows the whole story" she dipped the scrubby into the water and then rung it out. "Its over and I don't like to relive it. Three months with those…. People… is hell. They even treat their wives like that. It was hell"

She heard him get up before she felt him put his hands on her bare shoulders and she had to suppress a shiver. Her ex-husband barely even touched her shoulder, he always looked at it like it was disgusting. The night air was starting to chill and she could feel the heat that came off of him. "how many stitches?"

"night-eight. Goes from my collar bone, over my shoulder and down to my elbow." she closed her eyes when she felt his finger trace the scar all the way down to her elbow. No one had ever touched it like that, like it wasn't a curse. " Six months therapy to get back to what it was."

She felt him back off and when she turned she sucked in a gasp when she saw he had taken off his shirt "Oh my God" she said as she took in the scars she saw, their were several on his chest and stomach, it looked like he had been tortured for hours. "Hotch?"

"It was a case we had a year ago, the UNSUB got into my apartment and caught me off guard. We fought for a while and then he pinned me to the floor and stabbed me eight times. Knew what he was doing, so he knew where to avoid any major organs. Jack and my ex-wife Haley went into hiding after that" Jennie held a hand over her mouth as he shrugged his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned. "he found them though. Killed … Haley… I got to him before he could find Jack"

"Oh" she said and wiped away the tears that were now falling freely "I'm so sorry Hotch!"

"Jennie" he said and pulled her too him, for a moment she just cried into his chest, she felt stupid for being so self centered. She was held alone, with no chance of something happening to her family and yet, Hotch had almost died and then his wife had been killed. "I didn't mean to make you cry" he said and leaned back to look her in the face. " I just wanted to let you know that your not the only one with scars to hide , we all have them, heck Reid has plenty and so does Prentiss."

"I know I'm sorry" Jennie said and took a step back "Its just, I can't imagine… I mean it was just me… but you and your family? I don't think I would have lived through that"

"I had to I had Jack, he was the only reason I kept going." He put his hands on her shoulders again and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry I made you talk about it."

"its okay" she said and wiped her tears, smiling at him. "I guess I needed that"

"me too"

Two months flew by and before she knew it, the boys would be starting school and Logan's fourth birthday was only a week away. Being so far away from home she was planning on just taking him out for some pizza until Hotch had told her that Jacks birthday was only a few days after and that they should throw a party for the both of them.

Sighing she stirred the pasta as her mother chattered in her ear about their flight details. "Mom I already told you , you guys don't have to fly all the way out here, I promise I will send you lots of pictures of his first day of school and the party!"

She grimaced when he mother screeched about missing Logan's first day of school and pulled a face at Hotch as he walked into the room and started laughing "No, mom. Yes, I will pick you up tomorrow at the airport. NO! you cannot play matchmaker! God MOM! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, kiss dad for me" click.

"I'm guessing she's coming then" Hotch asked and peered into the pot she was stirring

"yes and she went and told my brother and sisters about the party so now their coming" looking up at him sheepishly she gave him a grin. "I hope you don't mind"

"no…how many people?" he asked and she laughed at his face, he knew she had a lot of family.

"Well, My sisters April, Leesa, and Tiffanie are coming, thank God their leaving their husbands at home and then My brother Nathan is on leave so he's coming too" Turning off the burner the picked the pot up and poured the noodles into the drainer. "they will only be here until the day after the party, and I have enough room in my house for them"

"your brothers in the military too?" He asked

"yeah, Sergeant in the Army. Dad was thrilled when I joined just imagine how happy he was when his only son did too" she said and rolled her eyes. Walking over to the kitchen table she set the pasta down and called for the boys. "Dinner time, wash your hands!"

"you know you could let me cook once in a while" Hotch said as he perched him self on a kitchen stool.

"that would defeat the purpose of my job Hotch" she said and flung a kitchen towel at him " Its bad enough I let you take Logan the weekends your home"

"well you need the sleep" he said and tossed the towel back at her "besides its nice to get outside and toss the ball with them"

"yeah , yeah" she said and smiled as the boys came bounding into the room. "okay sit and lets eat!"

"Mamma is Granny and Grandpa coming tomorrow?" Logan said as she put some food on his plate.

"yes, baby. And your Aunts and Uncle too"

"REALLY! Uncle Nathan is coming! Jack my Uncle Nathan is cool" Logan squealed turning to his friend.

"Nuh uh, My Uncle Derek is cooler" Jack shouted back.

"Now boys don't start" Hotch said and took the pan from Jennie to serve himself. "Jennie sit"

"Yes sir" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

They had been more comfortable around each other since their talk that night on the back porch. She stopped wearing cover shirts around the house and didn't cover up when the team came over. This was the first night Hotch had been home before ten and she was glad because she was going mad without an adult to talk too. The team had been away on a case only three times these last few months and from what JJ said that was rare. This place was starting to feel like home to her and the team was treating her like she had always been family.

Looking around the table she smiled as Jack flicked a piece of food at Hotch and when he thought she wasn't looking he flicked one back at him and then at Logan, He was such a kid when he was around the boys. "your being a bad influence"

"I know" he said and looked up at her smiling widely. If she were standing she would swear he knees would have given out. He had the most amazing smile.

Shaking her head she finished her dinner and stood up to start cleaning up the pots and pans. "Mommy how long till I can go to school?"

"you start Monday. Same as Jack" she said over her shoulder as she filled the sink with water, turning it off she threw a dish towel over her shoulder and turned to see Hotch with his hand mid air ready to sling a noodle at Jack "Hotch"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly and dropped the noodle back on his plate. " I know bad influence"

"Jack put the carrot back on your plate" she said, Jack giggled and pulled his hand out from under the table showing he was ready to fire back. "you boys" she said and shook her head.

"Mommy" Looking over at her son she smiled.

"Yes Hun"

"Will Daddy be coming too?" for the first time in months she saw the worry on her sons face. He knew his father wasn't around anymore but that didn't stop him from asking.

"no, Baby. He had to work" she sighed and ruffled his hair "I'm sure he wishes he could be here though"

She didn't dare look at Hotch, It wasn't a topic they had talked about yet, and while her scar might have been hard to talk about, Logan's father was even harder.

After dinner she cleaned up the plates and helped the boys take out the trash. Hotch had taken refuge in his office to avoid cleaning, but not with out a towel being thrown at him. After the boys were in bed she came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Hotch watching TV. "what are you watching?"

"the news" he said and handed her the remote "you pick something I hardly watch it so I don't know what's on"

"The only thing I watch is kids shows" she said and flipped through the channels "Jack wanted Logan to stay the night again, So I'm going to just crash in the guest room. I know you have to work in the morning"

"okay" he said and leaned back against the couch as she settled on a channel "the Animal channel?"

"What I like that Meer cat Manor show!" she said and held the remote up as he grabbed for it. "nope you told me to pick!"

"we're not watching Meer Cats!" he said and reached for the remote which caused him to tumble and land on her. She was laid back on the couch looking up at him, her breath became shallow when he got quiet and looked at her lips. He smirked leaned down and suddenly he grabbed the remote from her. "HA!

The next morning Jennie yawned and looked over at the guest room clock as she heard a knock on her door. It was only five am why was Hotch knocking, Sitting up she called for him to come in and sighed when she saw he was in his suit. " I have to go in"

"but its Sunday" she said and got out of bed. Walking out of the room and down the stairs with him "is it in another state?"

"its in Idaho. I'm sorry I don't know how long I will be gone, I'll miss Jacks first day of school but I promise to be back in time for the party" he said and she wanted to hug him, he was really looking forward to being there to drop Jack off at his first day of Kindergarten.

"Its okay, I'm sure my mother will take a million photos, I'll send them to your phone" walking into the kitchen she pulled his traveling mug out of the cupboard and filled it with the coffee that he made. "I'll have him call tomorrow when he gets home from school so he can tell you about his first day, and don't worry if your not back in time for the party, Jack understands that your work takes you away."

"I will be back, I don't care if I have to leave the team behind" he said and pulled his coat on and took his mug from her. "thank you Jennie"

"Its my job Hotch, now go before your late!" she smiled as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. She hated to admit it but she was starting to miss him when he was gone. Looking over at the kitchen clock she groaned, her families flight was coming in three hours. It was going to be a long friggin day.

An hour before she was supposed to pick up her family she got a call from Penelope who was talking a mile a minute because JJ's baby sitter had quit leaving two year old Henry with her at the BAU office "I hate to ask this Jennie I know your family is coming in but I can't focus on Henry and do everything the team needs."

"does his mother know?"

"yes, she said she would love you forever!" Jennie laughed "I'll come get him on the way to the airport"

"You are my multicolored life saver! See you in twenty!" shaking her head she ushered the boys out the door and strapped them into the Van she had rented for while her family was there. When she pulled up to the BAU Twenty minutes later she laughed as she and the boys were brought to Penelope's office, the floor was littered with toys and blankets and a very worn out Henry was laying on the couch fast asleep. "Thank you dear Goddess!"

"Its okay Jennie is here to make it all better!" Jennie said and hugged Penelope as she jumped out of her seat.

"did I just hear my baby girl call some one else goddess?" looking over at the monitor she laughed as she saw Morgan looking back at them.

"Yes, My chocolaty man I did call her a Goddess" Penelope said and pushed Jennie down into her chair. "Now get JJ over there so she can talk to her"

Jennie laughed as there was a scramble and JJ nearly knocked Morgan over to get to the web came "thank GOD! Penelope is a wonderful Godmother but she's not ready to watch him full time yet!"

"hey I heard that!" Penelope said from behind her where she was picking up toys.

"Look he should have everything in the bag, When we get home tonight…"

"your coming home that soon?" Jennie asked quickly "I thought you guys just got there"

"we did, they got the guy just as we landed" Reid said as he stuck his head in front of the camera only to have JJ push him away.

"good" Jennie said and smiled as Hotch sat down next to JJ "hello, I know you. Aren't you the guy who signs my paychecks?"

"Funny, really Funny. Let me talk to Jack" He said and tried to glare at her,

"Jack? Who's Jack… oh that kid I watch! I left him in the car!" she said and laughed at the look on Hotch's face. Turning the Caught Jack around his waist and pulled him to her lap

"DADDY! When are you coming home! I start school tomorrow and I want to show you my class!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Mr. Hotch I want to show you my class too!" Logan said as he climbed into Jennies lap too.

"I will be back late tonight but I promise I will be there to take both of you to class, I miss you guys"

Jennie felt her heart ach. He wasn't Logan's father but he made sure to involve him in everything. "now why don't you go talk to Pen for a minute so that Jennie can talk to Aunt JJ"

"Okay" both boys yelled and jumped off her lap

"okay I'll let you go I know you have to go get your family." he said and stood up, the look on her face must have given something away because JJ just arched and eyebrow at her.

"I think you'll be okay, you're a mom so I'm not worried"

"okay make sure they get home in one piece please, I don't think me or Pen really wants to take a trip to the hospital anytime soon" she said and looked over her shoulder to see Penelope nodding

"were flying home what trouble could we get into?" she heard Rossi call out from somewhere on the plane. All the women laughed at that and he said "Women"

JJ laughed and cut the connection. Laughing Jennie turned to see Penelope sitting with Henry in her lap and the boys on each side of her. "what?"

"you like him" Penelope said and smiled a smile she was scared of. She knew when Penelope smiled like that she was up too something.

"No, were just friends, now help me get these kids into the van I'm late picking up the family"

That night Jennie sat out on the back porch drinking a beer she'd picked up for her dad. After an hour of getting through customs her family came squealing towards her full of hugs and presents for the kids. She loved them for not leaving Jack out. Her brother had picked her up and swung her around and now her back was hurting, he was always way to excited for her. Shaking her head she silently laughed as she recalled her mothers reaction to the main house and the house she was staying in. Jennie had cooked them Dinner and told them which rooms they were staying in, Mom and dad were in her room, the sisters in the guest room and Nathan in Logan's room while she slept on the couch and Logan bunked with Jack. Standing she stretched and jumped when she heard the back door slip open "god Hotch you scared me"

"Sorry I didn't mean too" he smirked and tugged on his tie "did everyone get in alright?"

"yes, Mom pounced on the boys as soon as she saw them" shaking her head she sat back down and pulled another beer out of the cooler next to her chair offering it to him. "She keeps saying I need to get married again and have more babies"

"ha" Hotch said and took a sip of his beer "aren't your sisters all married?"

"Ah yes they are, but mom says their still in college or becoming successful business women, I'm just a nanny now so I have no excuses not to have more kids" she chuckled and leaned back in her chair and hissed. "My stupid brother yanked my back."

"stand up and come here" Hotch said and stood up, she shook her head and eyed him "come on I wont bite"

"I'm not so sure about that" she said but stood up walking over to his she turned her back to him and groaned when he started rubbing her shoulders. She felt his hands start to go lower and she shivered, this mans hands were a damn weapon to make women melt she was sure of it. After a few moment she felt him put his hand back on her shoulders and squeeze.

"there does that feel better?" he asked and she shivered again when she felt his hot breath on her neck

"yes" she whispered and turned to face him. " thank you"

Taking a step back she blushed and set her beer down "I'm going to go to bed. I'm glad you guys made it back alright. Umm… JJ said she would pick Henry up in the morning so just call me when she get here"

"Jennie" he said but she just shook her head and headed to her house. There was no way she was having this conversation.

The next morning was hectic as she raced around the house dodging her sister and parents, Practically running into the main house she let out a breath as she saw that Hotch had all three kids up and ready to go. "thank you!" she said and raced upstairs to the bath room. Having six other people in her house had stopped her form using the bathroom. When she came back down Hotch , the boys and her mother were standing by the door laughing.

"Mom please tell me your being good" she whined

"oh hush Jennie, I was just telling Aaron here about your first day of school"

"oh GOD!" she whined again and looked over at a grinning Hotch "I'll never cook alfredo again if you tell the team!"

Hotch laughed and put his hands up "I promise!"

"good now lets go get the boys to school, and drop Hotch at work" as she ushered the kids out the door she noticed that Henry was still among them.

"JJ called and asked that we drop him off at the office, Will is home now so he's going to pick him up later" Hotch said and picked Henry up. "come on don't want to be late"

An hour Later after taking the kids to school and her mother taking a thousand photos, they walked into the BAU and Jennie smiled and waved as the team came up " you guys this is my mother Paula Miller, I warn you she a feisty old wench"

"David Rossi, Jennifer Jarau but we call her JJ, Spencer Reid , Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan" She said and watched as her mother shocked them all and just pulled them into hugs.

"its good to meet you! Now where is that spunky Penelope you've been telling me about. I've been wanting to meet her since you gave me that cookie recipe from her" Shaking her head Jennie pointed to where Penelope was quickly walking towards them.

"Mamma Miller!" Penelope said and hugged her mother fiercely causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay back to work" Hotch said and handed Henry to JJ, but not before Jennie and Her mother gave him kisses. "I'll see you guys at home"

"alright" Jennie said and shook her head for the millionth time today as Her mother hugged Hotch and told him to be safe. Pulling her mother from the building she wondered if she should have never told her about the party.

The week flew by fast and soon it was the day of the boys' party. Jennie was in the kitchen with Penelope decorating they kids Superman cake when her mother came in and said that Derek and her brother were out back debating on who had bigger muscles. They both laughed and hollered for them to stop which they both did and smiled shyly at them.

The whole team had been shocked to see that her brother Nathan was black but they didn't say anything until he'd spotted Penelope and started fallowing her around like a lost puppy. Derek had growled at him and stated she was "off limits" only to have Penelope snap at him that she wasn't off limits to anyone, her brother had puffed his chest out at that and smiled smugly at Derek.

After the cake was done she shooed Penelope out of the kitchen and started cleaning up. Turning she yelped when she saw Hotch leaning on the counter smiling at her. "Good Lord Aaron! Do you plan to scare the crap out of me?"

"No" he said and she took a step back as he took one forward "Why do you do that?"

"built in reaction I guess." she said and turned away from him trying to hide the blush the crawled up her cheeks.

"we are going to talk about this sooner or later" he said and walked out the back door.

She watched him leave , like hell they were. She didn't care if there was a mutual attraction, there was no way she was toeing that line.

After cake and Presents they all sat in the back yard and laughed telling stories. She blushed and threw something every time her sisters or mother started telling stories about her school days. After a while the team left and her parents retired to her house, kissing the yawning children. Penelope scoped up the kids and said she was kidnapping them for the night, saying that Jennie and Hotch deserved a brake.

At about midnight Jennie yawned and looked around the kitchen now that everything was clean she looked out towards her house and debated whether or not she wanted to walk all the way out there or just stay in Hotch's guess room. Deciding on the latter she turned off the kitchen light and climbed the stairs, as she walked past Hotch's door she speed up noticing his light was on and hoped that he hadn't noticed her.

"Jennie?" damn, turning back she poked her head into his room "your still up?"

"I had to make sure everything was clean." she said and tried to escape but just as she opened her door he was coming out of his room and walking towards hers.

"It could have waited till morning." he said and leaned on the doorframe.

"I know It could have, but it would have bugged me all night until I got up to clean it" she said and sat down on the bed to take her socks off. "what do you want Hotch, I'm tired"

"We'll seeing ask the kids are gone and your family is all at the cottage I thought this would be a good time for us to talk" he said and stepped into the room. She stood and put a hand out silently telling him to stop.

"there is nothing to talk about"

"Jennie, your telling me there is nothing there, that every time I touch you… you don't shiver?" he asked in a low voice and took another step towards her.

"No" she said and shook her head "this was a bad Idea, I'm going back to my house"

"Stop" he said and grabbed her arm when she tried to get past him, and she shivered, his hand felt like sweet warmth. "I knew it, don't ignore it"

"I have too" she said and hung her head "we can't I am your Nanny. Nothing else, we can't be… anything else"

"this is about your ex- husband isn't it?" he asked and she yanked her arm away.

" you don't know anything" she snapped and started for the door again. Stopping she growled and turned back to him " I have had one relationship my whole life, I married the first man I fell in love with and it was hell, it was almost worst then being held captive in Iraq. I'm a Fucking war hero and I couldn't fight my own husband off. I'm sorry Sir. But you know nothing"

"Jennie" he said and tried to pull her to him but she backed off

"please go back to your room so I can get some sleep." standing there she looked at the floor and waited for him to leave. When he didn't she looked up and saw him looking at her with a concerned face. "damn it don't look at me like that!"

"I had a horrible marriage to. It might not be as bad as yours but my wife didn't even want me around half the time, and when I was around all she would do was tell me I was a bad father and husband. But I moved on and Damn it if I don't want you so bad right now its makes me burn"

"Hotch… Aaron we can't. I'm damaged goods, I can't make you happy" she said and turned to sit on the bed.

"you really think that?" he asked and she nodded. She felt his hand on her face and looked up "Jennie, you've made me and Jack happy from the first day you were here. You've never complained that I work long hours and I'm never home"

"Its my job…"

"No don't. Its been like that for more then that for a few months now and you know it." Jennie looked at him and closed her eyes, she was tired of running from it. She felt Hotch pull her to his chest and his lips come crashing down on hers. When she gasped he deepened the kiss and ran his hand through her hair, Fuck it, she thought and kissed him back clinging to his shoulders and kissing him for dear life. When he pulled back she smiled up at him "It will work I promise, I will spend every day making you happy for the rest of my life if I have too."

"I know" she said and kissed him again as they laid back on the bed. Pulling back she smiled again "you know you're going to have to break this to my family"

"oh hell" he said and she laughed pulling him in for another kiss.

TWELVE HOURS! It took me to write this whole thing. So I am sorry if it is choppy or out of Character.

Review please and tell me what you think, I will post an epilogue as soon as I can

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoo

Randi


End file.
